


Endless

by forwantofanoxfordcomma



Series: Normal for the Spider [8]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Dr. Henry Jekyll Probably Has OCD, Gen, Hyde is a Drama Queen, Jekyll is also a Drama Queen, Mad Scientists, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, and you're allergic, no seriously, when your roommate gets a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwantofanoxfordcomma/pseuds/forwantofanoxfordcomma
Summary: Henry does his best to ignore the beast, but it's just sitting there in the doorway and it's not like he can just pick it up and move it.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Dr. Henry Jekyll & Dr. Robert Lanyon
Series: Normal for the Spider [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Endless

“ _Oh_ ,” says Henry, dread pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“Yes,” Hyde sneers, but it’s conspicuously missing the usual malice. “ _Oh_.”

“Oh, calm down, both of you,” says Lanyon. “It’s just a—“

“An abomination?” Hyde offers. "A monster?"

“A crime against nature?” Henry says. "A cruel joke?"

“A cat,” Lanyon says.

“You don’t understand!” Henry shouts, flapping his hands around in the air. “We’ve been meticulously—!“

“Cataloging!” Hyde cuts in. “We’ve been very studious and boring about it—!“

“We’ve been cataloging the office and it is of vital importance—!” Henry says desperately.

“And we are both allergic—!” Hyde chimes in.

“And the cat is going to ruin our system—! Put us back by weeks worth of work!“

“And we’re both allergic!” Hyde finishes.

“It’s a cat,” Lanyon deadpans.

“That’s exactly the problem!” Hyde hisses.

Henry sneezes. 

"It's already started," Hyde says, shaking his head. 

Henry sneezes again.


End file.
